Mike Seeger
Mike Seeger (August 15, 1933 – August 7, 2009) was an American folk musician and folklorist. He was a distinctive singer and an accomplished musician who played autoharp, banjo, fiddle, dulcimer, guitar, mouth harp, mandolin, dobro, jaw harp, and pan pipes.[1][2] Seeger, a half-brother of Pete Seeger, produced more than 30 documentary recordings, and performed in more than 40 other recordings. He desired to make known the caretakers of culture that inspired and taught him.[3] Family and early life Seeger was born in New York and grew up in Maryland and Washington D.C. His father, Charles Louis Seeger Jr., was a composer and pioneering ethnomusicologist, investigating both American folk and non-Western music. His mother, Ruth Crawford Seeger, was a composer.[4] His eldest half-brother, Charles Seeger III, was a radio astronomer, and his next older half-brother, John Seeger, taught for years at the Dalton School in Manhattan. His next older half brother was Pete Seeger. His uncle, Alan Seeger, a poet, was killed during theFirst World War. His sister Peggy Seeger, also a well-known folk performer, was married for many years to British folk singer Ewan MacColl. His sister, singer Penny Seeger, married John Cohen, a member of Mike's musical group, New Lost City Ramblers.[5] Seeger was a self-taught musician who began playing stringed instruments at the age of 18. He also sang Sacred Harp with Ewan and Calum MacColl. The family moved to Washington D.C. in 1936 after his father's appointment to the music division of theResettlement Administration. While in Washington D.C., Ruth Seeger worked closely with John and Alan Lomax at the Archive of American Folk Song at theLibrary of Congress to preserve and teach American folk music. Ruth Seeger's arrangements and interpretations of American Traditional folk songs in the 1930s, 1940s and 1950s are well regarded.[citation needed] Musical career At about the age of 20, Mike Seeger began collecting songs by traditional musicians on a tape recorder.[1] Folk musicians such as Lead Belly, Woody Guthrie,John Jacob Niles, and others were frequent guests in the Seeger home.[1] In 1958 he co-founded the New Lost City Ramblers, an old-time string band in New York City, during the Folk Revival. The other founding members includedJohn Cohen and Tom Paley. Paley later left the group in 1962[6] and was replaced by Tracy Schwarz. The New Lost City RamblersDIRECTLY influenced countless musicians in subsequent years. The Ramblers distinguished themselves by focusing on the traditional playing styles they heard on old 78rpmrecords of musicians recorded during the 1920s and 1930s. Tracy was also in Mike's other band, Strange Creek Singers. So was Mike's former wife, Alice Gerrard. She was Alice Seeger in that band and sang and played guitar in it. The other people in Strange Creek Singers were bass player and singer Hazel Dickens and banjo player Lamar Grier who didn't sing at all. Mike sang and played guitar, banjo, fiddle, mandolin, autoharp, and harmonica in the band. Seeger received six Grammy nominations and was the recipient of four grants from the National Endowment for the Arts.[1] His influence on the folk scene was described by Bob Dylan in his autobiography, Chronicles: Volume One. He was a popular presenter and performer at traditional music gatherings such asBreakin' Up Winter. Eight days before his 76th birthday, Mike Seeger died at his home in Lexington, Virginia on August 7, 2009, after stopping cancer treatment.[2][7] Discography *''Old Time Country Music'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1962) *''Mike Seeger'' (Vanguard) (1964) *''Tipple, Loom & Rail'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1965) *''Mike and Peggy Seeger'' (Argo) (1966) *''Music From True Vine'' (Mercury) (1972) *''Berkeley Farms'' (Folkways) (1972) *''The Second Annual Farewell Reunion'' (Mercury) (1973) *''American Folk Songs for Children'' (Rounder) (1977) *''Alice Gerrard and Mike Seeger'' (Greenhays) (1980) *''Fresh Oldtime String Band'' (Rounder) (1988) *''American Folk Songs for Christmas'' (Rounder) (1989) *''Solo: Old Time Music'' (Rounder) (1991) *''Animal Folk Songs for Children'' (Rounder) (1992) *''Third Annual Farewell Reunion'' (Rounder) (1994) *''Way Down in North Carolina'' (w/ Paul Brown) (Rounder) (1996) *''Southern Banjo Sounds'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1998) *''Retrograss'' (w/ John Hartford and David Grisman) (Acoustic Disc) (1999) *''True Vine'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (2003) *''Early Southern Guitar Sounds'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (2007) *Robert Plant and Alison Krauss – Raising Sand (Rounder) (2007) *Ry Cooder – My Name Is Buddy (Nonesuch) (2007) *''Talking Feet (Book) Compiled with dancer Ruth Pershing'' (Consignment) (2007) *''Talking Feet (DVD)'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (2007) *''Bowling Green'' (w/ Alice Gerrard) (5-String Productions) (2008) (Re-release of Greenhays released in 1980) *''Fly Down Little Bird'' (Appalseed) (2011) Recordings with the New Lost City Ramblers *''New Lost City Ramblers'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1958) *''Old Timey Songs for Children'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1959) *''Songs for the Depression'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1959) *''New Lost City Ramblers – Vol. 2'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1960) *''New Lost City Ramblers – Vol. 3'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1961) *''New Lost City Ramblers'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1961) *''New Lost City Ramblers – Vol. 4'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1962) *''American Moonshine and Prohibition Songs'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1962) *''New Lost City Ramblers – Vol. 5'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1963) *''Gone to the Country'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1963) *''String Band Instrumentals'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1964) *''Rural Delivery No. 1'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1964) *''Modern Times'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1968) *''New Lost City Ramblers with Cousin Emmy'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1968) *''Remembrance of Things to Come'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1973) *''On the Great Divide'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1975) *''Earth is Earth'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1978) *''Tom Paley, John Cohen, Mike Seeger Sing Songs of the New Lost City Ramblers'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1978) *''20th Anniversary Concert, with Elizabeth Cotten, Highwoods String Band, Pete Seeger & the Green Grass Cloggers'' (FLYING FISH (Rounder)) (1978) *''The Early Years, 1958–1962'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1991) *''Out Standing in their Field: The New Lost City Ramblers, Vol 2, 1963–1973'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1993) *''There Ain't No Way Out'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (1997) *''40 Years of Concert Recordings'' (Rounder) (2001) *''50 Years: Where Do You Come From? Where Do You Go?'' (Smithsonian Folkways) (2008) Recording with Strange Creek Singers *''Strange Creek Singers'' (Mike and Alice Seeger, Hazel Dickens, Tracy Schwarz, Lamar Grier) Selected Films featuring Mike Seeger *"Homemade American Music"(1980) by Yasha Aginsky *"Always Been a Rambler" (2009) by Yasha Aginsky Category:1933 births Category:2009 deaths